Zhu Zhu Pets Zhu-Niverse Gameloft
Zhu Zhu Pets Zhu-Niverse Gameloft is a fan made game app on the Apple Store and Play Store on August 1, 2013 Choose a Zhu Zhu Pet: Mr. Squiggles, Stoneball, Princess Snowcup, Howser, Rumer, Jazz and Wharton Choose a color 1 for your Zhu Zhu Pet: tan, white, blue, pink, purple, black, brown, orange, gray, red, yellow and green Choose a color 2 for your Zhu Zhu Pet: light pink, tan, white, hazel, yellow, blue, purple, black, orange, gray, red and green Choose an eye color for your Zhu Zhu Pet: brown, hazel, blue, pink, purple, black, red, yellow and green Choose a pattern for your Zhu Zhu Pet: sharp swirls, rectangular spirals, splatters, flames, lightning bolts, hearts, blotches, spots, leaves, crescent moons and stars Choose a color pattern for your Zhu Zhu Pet: purple, tan, white, blue, pink, black, brown, orange, gray, red, yellow and green Choose a birthmark for your Zhu Zhu Pet: spiral (default), spiral notepad, spiral calendar, spiral shell, cyclone, ledger, dizzy face, snail, ram, medical symbol, calendar, tear-off calendar, sword, crossed swords, person fencing, dagger, heart key, trophy, horseshoes, magnet, saxophone, mouse, mouse face and computer mouse for Mr. Squiggles, sword (default), crossed swords, person fencing, dagger, spiral, spiral notepad, spiral calendar, spiral shell, cyclone, ledger, dizzy face, snail, ram, medical symbol, calendar and tear-off calendar for Stonewall, heart key (default), spiral, spiral notepad, spiral calendar, spiral shell, cyclone, ledger, dizzy face, snail, ram, medical symbol, calendar, tear-off calendar, sword, crossed swords, person fencing, dagger, trophy, horseshoes, magnet and saxophone for Snowcup, trophy (default), spiral, spiral notepad, spiral calendar, spiral shell, cyclone, ledger, dizzy face, snail, ram, medical symbol, calendar, tear-off calendar, sword, crossed swords, person fencing and dagger for Howser, horseshoes (default), magnet, spiral, spiral notepad, spiral calendar, spiral shell, cyclone, ledger, dizzy face, snail, ram, medical symbol, calendar, tear-off calendar, sword, crossed swords, person fencing, dagger, trophy and saxophone for Rumer, saxophone (default), spiral, spiral notepad, spiral calendar, spiral shell, cyclone, ledger, dizzy face, snail, ram, medical symbol, calendar, tear-off calendar, sword, crossed swords and person fencing for Jazz and mouse (default), mouse face, computer mouse, rat, trackball, laptop computer, keyboard and mouse, one button mouse, two button mouse, spiral, spiral notepad, spiral calendar, spiral shell, cyclone and ledger for Wharton Name your Zhu Zhu Pet Dress up your Zhu Zhu Pet: three hats (rare Christmas reindeer mask, red eagle hat and yellow dragon mask), blue Christmas scarf, two shirts (rare big bow and blue arctic coat) and blue elf bracelets for Mr. Squiggles, four hats (blue jack-o'-lantern head, blue anchor ballcap, blue king's crown and rare elf helmet), two necklaces (blue Christmas scarf and blue moon necklace), two shirts (rare big bow and blue moon balloon) and three shoes (black camouflage boots, brown horned leg pads and yellow clover trident) for Stonewall, five hats (white and pink chicken hat, yellow horns, blue and yellow unicorn horn, yellow clover earmuffs and rare king's crown), three necklaces (black bioluminescent necklace, black mermaid necklace and black and red beard), four shirts (black and red rare bow and arrows, black old blanket, black mech angel wings and black backpack) and four shoes (white mummy glove, white trident, white leg armor and white diamond ring) for Snowcup, seven hats (white mask, pink astronaut helmet, white tiara, magenta leprechaun hat and rare anchor ballcap), two necklaces (green heart locket and green lollipop necklace), three shirts (green heart balloon, alpha healing staff and green lionfish armor) and six shoes (red trident, red elf bracelets, red real musketeer boots, black elf bracelets, red camouflage boots and brown elf bracelets) for Howser, seven hats (cream tiara, red eye patch, rare reindeer mask, red rare eyeball hat, black neck bolts, pink cat hat and red epic sun hat), five necklaces (orange bioluminescent necklace, orange beard, white lei, elegant scarf and rare sand dollar necklace), six shirts (green bubble-tron 5000, basic healing staff, orange blanket, orange lasso, epic healing staff and green saxophone) and five shoes (spirit gauntlet, pink trident, pink elf bracelets, light up polar swirl ring and pink lava glove) for Rumer, six hats (pink steampunk monocle, pink tiara, pink elf helmet, pink lionfish helmet, pink lion hat and pink astronaut helmet), two necklaces (red long rare spiked collar and red bioluminescent necklace), two shirts (red royal cape and red and black butterfly wings) and blue trident for Jazz and four hats (blue top hat, blue old scuba helmet, blue ninja mask and light blue rare yeti mask), four necklaces (rare seaweed boa, blue lollipop necklace, elegant scarf and black long rare spiked collar), five shirts (gray sheriff badge, white lasso, white violin, epic healing staff and white royal cape) and three shoes (yellow pirate hook, pink purse and phoenix leg armor) for Wharton Let's play with your Zhu Zhu Pet: in the small house has red brick walls, Japan flag, Jam On music, Jordan flag, China flag, bongo drums, bright pink mat, Haiti flag, Temple of Trivia item, brown, blue and orange bubblevision, pink stepping stones, ruby birthstone, toilet, silver brick, porch swing, blue wide shelf, dandelion patch, lucky clover and garden plot to decorate, your Zhu Zhu Pet has nineteen hats (rare Christmas reindeer mask, Christmas flower crown, teal jack-o'-lantern head, teal and red jolly elf hat, white and pink chicken hat, black bonnet, white mask, green halo, red tiara, orange bunny hat, pink steampunk monocle, red royal tiara, blue top hat, seaweed hair, yellow police hat, blue winter hood, brown rare demon mask, teal lionfish helmet and purple gardening hat), seventeen necklaces (red long rare spiked collar, blue Christmas scarf, blue Christmas necklace, capricorn necklace, black bioluminescent necklace, white mermaid necklace, green heart locket, red tie, orange bioluminescent necklace, pink star necklace, red short rare spiked collar, blue trident necklace, black skull necklace, rare princess necklace, blue wave necklace, yellow diamond necklace and blue lollipop necklace), seventeen shirts (red royal cape, rare big bow, green clarinet, black and red bow and arrows, white moon necklace, heart balloon, red tuxedo jacket, green bubble-tron 5000, pink rare stegosaurus armor, white royal cape, blue three horned armor, gray sheriff badge, yellow propeller, blue wings, orange designer skirt, blue lionfish armor and purple gingerbread man), sixteen shoes (red real musketeer boots, yellow clover trident, black baseball cleats, white mummy glove, green horned leg pads, red trident, orange broken shackles, spirit gauntlet, red short rare spiked wristband, blue trident, silver glove, yellow pirate hook, blue wheels, diamond ring, light up polar swirl ring and purple rare glove) and five tails (yellow and red raccoon tail, green mace tail, orange rare stegosaurus tail, skullys and phoenix tail armor) to dress up and 3 waters, 3 juices, 4 sandwiches, 3 applesauces, 5 apples, 4 broccolis, 7 candies and 3 salts to feed and you have 85,000 coins and 85 gemstones to buy dens, Zhu Zhu Pets, clothes, furnitures, floorings, wallpapers, Zhu Zhu Babies and food Daily coins & gemstones - 3,000 coins on 1, 3 gemstones on 2, 4,000 coins on 3, 3,000 coins on 4, 5,000 coins on 5, 4,000 coins on 6, 7,000 coins on 7, 3,000 coins on 8, 7,000 coins on 9 and 7 gemstones on 10 Zhu Zhu Den Shop has a small house (2,000 coins), restaurant (4,000 coins), castle (6,000 coins), mushroom hut (5,000 coins), tree house (4,000 coins), princess castle (6,000 coins), water park (4,000 coins), fantasy castle (7,500 coins), ol' barn (5,000 coins), enchanted hollow (7,000 coins) and volcano (3,000 coins) Zhu Zhu Pet Shop has three hamsters (Mr. Squiggles, Stonewall and Princess Snowcup) costing 3,000 coins, three dogs (Howser, Loolah and Dakota) costing 3,000 coins, four horses (Rumer, Cruz, Bonnie and Indiana) costing 4,000 coins, three cats (Jazz, Cream Puff and Mr. Cozy) costing 3,000 coins, five rockstars (Roxie, Pax, Kingston, Ryder and Annabelle) costing 5 gemstones, four rabbits (Sweetie, Fluffy, Heidi and Moppit) costing 4 gemstones, seven hamsters (Pipsqueak, Num Nums, Chunk, Jilly, Patches, Nugget and Winkie) costing 7 gemstones, three dogs (Murphy, Sabrina and Miss Priss) costing 30 gemstones, seven hamsters (Rock'O, Rivet, Sergeant Serge, Drayko, Yama, Azer and Thorn) costing 700 gemstones, seven Zhu monsters (green, orange, gray, yellow, black, white and red) costing 700 coins, six dogs (Legend, Barrett, Wrinkles, Coney, Chief and Mitzi Mo) costing 6,000 coins, four dogs (Palooza, Twittles, Bernie and Blush) costing 40,000 coins, four hamsters (Scoodles, Peachy, Cappuccino and Jinx) costing $4.00, six hamsters (Yo-Yo, Moo, Tex, Rocky, Spottie and Pinkie) costing $60.00 and five dogs (Booley, Boss, Lilac, Meatloaf and Mischief) costing free Zhu Zhu Clothing Shop has a rare fox hat with eight colors (150 coins), chicken hat with nine colors (400 coins), big skull with nine colors (350 coins), mask with nine colors (250 coins), horn helmet with nine colors (150 coins), tiara with eleven colors (250 coins), bunny hat with ten colors (250 coins), star cape with nine colors (150 coins), royal cape with nine colors (200 coins), top hat with twelve colors (150 coins), skull helmet with nine colors (80 coins), police hat with nine colors (150 coins), wings with ten colors (250 coins), lion hat with nine colors (400 coins), gazelle horns with nine colors (150 coins), rhino helmet with nine colors (350 coins), cat hat with eight colors (80 coins), beard with ten colors (80 coins), mech angel helmet with nine colors (250 coins), butterfly wings with nine colors (150 coins), spartan helmet with nine colors (250 coins), skullys (10 coins), princess necklace with nine colors (80 coins), leg armor with ten colors (80 coins) and glove with sixteen colors (45 coins) Zhu Zhu Furniture Shop den items are A RC car (10 coins), jukebox with ten colors (400 coins), Cami's frog (100 coins), books (45 coins), mat with six colors (75 coins), heart couch (250 coins), television (600 coins), bubblegum machine (45 coins), striped couch with eight colors (80 coins), rocking horse (80 coins), train set (250 coins), small table (80 coins), pirate chest with ten colors (45 coins), window (150 coins) and disco ball (250 coins) Zhu Zhu Furniture Shop floorings are blue vines (150 coins), moon dirt (150 coins), tan carpet (150), blue shag carpet (150 coins), slate floor (150 coins), pink swirls (150 coins) and grass carpet (150 coins) Zhu Zhu Furniture Shop wallpapers are blue star walls (150 coins), blue sky (150 coins), starry walls (150 coins), planet walls (150 coins), wavy pink walls (150 coins) and dust striped walls (150 coins) Zhu Zhu Baby Shop has three hamsters (Tipplypop, Babbose and Gulliver) costing 3 gemstones and three puppies (Freckles, Legend and Meatloaf) costing 30 coins Zhu Zhu Grocery Shop has a reptile risotto (25 coins), jelly (5 coins), jelly bean burrito (25 coins), joey oatcakes (25 coins), chowlow (25 coins), bone pretzel (25 coins), masked meatballs (25 coins), hard candy cone (25 coins), termite delight (25 coins), bueno bone burritos (25 coins), sticky spider cider (25 coins), runny honey sundae (25 coins), tomato soup (5 coins), signature sushi rolls (25 coins), poppin' peach melba (25 coins), wild flower wrap (25 coins), daphnia dafina (25 coins), lucky pupcakes (25 coins) and garlicky gazelle tenderlion (25 coins) Breed your Zhu Zhu Pets and Zhu Zhu Babies Play with your Zhu Zhu Pets and Zhu Zhu Babies Category:Albums